


Oikawa

by reedleleedle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedleleedle/pseuds/reedleleedle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've only seen a bit of Haikyuu, so I wasn't sure about pairing stuff. I had a couple pic for Free! but I'll probably just leave it at that. This is my last submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manakete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manakete/gifts).




End file.
